Afterlife
by desdemonaarchibald
Summary: Desdemona Archibald cannot choose between Loki and Thor...or can she? ThorxOCxLoki oneshot OOC Thor


Lightning flashed and thunder cracked outside the Stark Tower walls. With a large sigh you tugged your bedroom curtains closed. A storm like this meant one thing- Thor and Loki were fighting again. Those two butted heads so much rams would be jealous. You let out another sigh as you turned Netflix on, all you wanted was a movie to drown out Thor's anger and perk up your spirits. You lazily scrolled through the titles before a very colorful image caught your eye. A small smile pulled at your lips as the memory flooded your thoughts. You had always thought My Little Pony to be a children's cartoon and therefore never watched it. That is until you agreed to watch Tony and Pepper's daughter. That entire day had been filled with watching MLP, coloring MLP and playing with her MLP dolls. It had taken no time at all for you to absorb all the ponies you could take in a lifetime but you did silently admit that the show was kind of cute. You liked the fact that it mostly focused on their friendship and… wait friendship. "JARVIS where is Thor and Loki?" "Thor is in the kitchen and Loki is in his room." You practically skipped from your bedroom and towards the kitchen. Thor was and likely to remain the easiest of the brothers to talk to. "Hi Thor." You greeted him all smiles. You pretended not to notice his sour mood as you sweetly wrapped your arms around his large frame. "What do you want (name)?" Thor pulled a Loki and shrugged out of your hug with a grim face. "Well, I was hoping you would watch a movie with me." "I do not want to." "Please Thor. I don't like thunderstorms." You knew it might've been a tad wrong to use the guilt trap but at the moment all you cared about was seeing if your idea would work. Guilt washed over his face like you knew it would and he silently shook his head yes. "Yay, I have something to do real quickly so you can go wait in my room." You gave him another hug before he slowly sulked out the door. With a smile on your face and a shake of your head you bounced from the room and down the hall until you got to Loki's room. "Loki you're going to watch a movie with me." You demanded as you flung open his door. You had learned to never give Loki a choice, because he would usually choose the one that would infuriate you the most. "No." Came Loki's curt reply from somewhere in the shadows of his room. "It's not up for debate and besides it's about magic." You silently tacked on sort of while you waited for Loki to make his appearance. It didn't take long before he materialized behind you. "Why would you want to watch a movie with me?" He whispered in your ear. He kept his voice cold and distant but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was hiding pain. "Why wouldn't I want to watch a movie with you? You've repented from when you tried to take over the world and you haven't harmed me in any way. So come on." You twisted on the spot and grabbed his wrist before he could utter a protest. With a death grip on his right wrist you hastily pulled him out his room and down the hallway. You weren't exactly how the two guys were going to react to being in the same room after a fight but before you had time to think of a plan your bedroom door came into view. "No fighting!" You yelled out as you stepped over the threshold with Loki in tow. Loki merely sighed as his brother came into view, whereas Thor's face perked up. 'Thor sure doesn't hold a grudge' you thought to yourself while you pushed Loki unto the couch. Of course just to be on the safe side you plopped down between them after you grabbed the remote and pressed play. The theme song had just began to play when a hand shot out and stole the remote. The movie paused and you knew a headache was about to come on. "I do not want to watch something filled with multi-colored miniature horses." Loki spat out, still holding the remote. "I do not see why not after all you-" "Thor, do not finish that sentence!" Loki shouted as red flushed his cheeks. Your eyes shot over to Thor begging him to not upset Loki. Thor's lips moved to form the next word and you were sure that Loki was about to jump over you and rip his throat out but instead to your surprise you felt arms reach around you. Loki pulled you to him until your ear was pressed against his chest and with his free hand he covered your other ear. The sound of Loki's heart filled your ear and drowned out whatever secret Thor had been about to spill. "If you even dare to repeat that when she is let go I shall tell her about the time you had to retrieve your hammer." Loki's voice vibrated your head as it rumbled in his chest. You couldn't hear Thor's response but considering Loki let you go he must've consented. "Can we watch the movie now?" You sighed while you held your hand out for the remote. After an eye roll Loki relented it back to you and with a satisfied smirk you started the movie again. ….. "Why did they allow her to go unpunished?" Loki asked once the credits rolled. "Because she was remorseful of what she did." You replied while turning off the TV. "But she tried to kill them all and break the portal." "Yes, but in the end she apologized and promised to do good." It was Thor who answered Loki that time, but Loki still looked a tad confused. "So they will befriend the enemy just because she muttered a sorry?" "Yes, she truly wanted their forgiveness. Just like you wanted Thor's forgiveness and you got it." You stated before slinking into the shadows so that the brothers could work things out. "It's true Loki. I want to regain the friendship and brotherhood we once had." Thor spread apart his arms and he slightly pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth as he waited for Loki to make the next move. "Perhaps I could try and let the past go." Loki whispered before he hesitantly inched forward. That was all it took for Thor to sweep him up for a hug. "Let go of me!" Loki shouted as best as he could while his lungs were getting crushed. "So do you guys want the TV series?" You questioned reemerging from the corner of your room. Your giggle filled the air as both of them eagerly nodded their heads. 


End file.
